1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of processing a message, and more particularly, to a method of processing a message, which seals at least one content through at least one seal stage to transmit and receive the message including various kinds of content, and an electronic device supporting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device transmits and receives a message using a variety of applications. For example, the electronic device transmits and receives the message using a short message service (SMS) application, a multimedia message service (MMS) application, or an instant messenger (IM) application. In addition, the electronic device transmits and receives not only a text message but also a massage including image, audio, video content, or combination thereof. For example, the electronic device transmits the message with a file, e.g., image, audio, or video content, attached thereto or transmits a corresponding identifier to transmit an image (e.g., emoticon) mapped with a specified identifier (e.g., keyword).
However, the electronic device is required to use a charged service or a standardized service to transmit the message including various kinds of content (e.g., text, image, icon, audio, video, etc.). In addition, although the image or icon (e.g., sticker) is transmitted based on the existing instant messenger (e.g., IM application) using a communication service with no extra charge, the text and the sticker are individually transmitted, and thus a connectivity between contents of the messages, e.g., between the text and the sticker, is degraded.